Iblis' Return!
by RavenCool the Grey Sol Wolf
Summary: Well, though Solaris has been beat, one part of it still got out of the limbo Solaris has made. One, Fancharacters are in here and two, you can ask if your fancharacters can be in this story. Just want a summary of the character or a link to a page for them on a wiki. Also the Solaris character tag is here cause both parts of it are at least said by name. Or is our main POV.
1. Chapter 1: Coming to a new world

I'm floating in limbo, thinking of how to get out. "I should be welcoming of me now being able to think, but not now. I feel like I'm fading out of time and space, it doesn't hurt but yet at the same time it does. Brother…Mephiles, where are you when I need you!" I feel faint and I try to stay awake because I'm scared I will die if I do pass out. I'm might be what some people call the Flames of Disaster, but I don't want to die! I see a harsh light and black out, unknowing of what fate will do with me, and if I will ever wake up after this.

_A short time later (Normal POV)_

A fat middle aged man laughs as he has found something he thinks will allow him to take over the world. "Hee hee hee! I found a good replacement for Ifrit!" Eggman Nega looks at the small flame he put in a capsule to make sure it won't light him on fire. "But it's so small to be the Flames of Disaster, I know! Those wolves won't know what hit them, and the Flames will be fed with their kind and I take over this dimension!" The old man said with a slightly evil tone to his voice. He gets into his version of the Egg Mobile, and flies to the island where the wolves live….

_Elsewhere, on the wolf island….._

"Hey, hurry up, hound! I want to go home!" A giant chao yelled at a grey wolf wearing a T-shirt with a giratina on it, blue leggings with red-orange flames on them, and some simple armor that is red and blue. "Hey, shut your lip, Chaos! I'm going as fast as I can!" The wolf yelled back with an angry tone to her voice, annoyed that Chaos can't wait like a good chao elemental thing. The wolf, known as RavenCool, then goes back to finish the repairs on the one thing that she has to get from her home, the Sol Dimension, to Sonic's world, where she lives now. "Chaos, you know even when the repairs are done, it will still be a day or two till we can go, this thing has to charge, and the only reason why I had to repair it was because you crashed into it when you got here!" RavenCool says to Chaos, hoping to get the water elemental to go away for a spell. Chaos simply lays back in the tree it hid in.

_Deep in the forest of the grays (Iblis' POV)_

I see a fat man put me in flame form on the ground. I hear him say. "Now, Flames of Disaster rise and kill these wolves!" And he goes away in a flying….egg? I feel like I'm changing but I also feel lightheaded. "Ugh…rwar…." I say as I pass out for a second time. I hope someone finds me, and that I don't do what I did before…

* * *

…..And I'm done with the first chapter of this! Wow, am I going to be the only one to have Iblis as a main character for something? Even so, Chaos and my fancharacter RavenCool will be around as well as main characters. Maybe a little of a pairing no one has done here from what I know. RavenCool is out. *jumps out of a window* I'm ok!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a what now!

_Iblis' POV_

I start to wake and see someone, but I can't who because my vision is foggy. "Where….where am I….." I see a grey…thing come close and say. "An island in the Sol Dimension, buddy. And just who are you?" My vision clears up and I see the grey animal is a grey wolf wear armor, a shirt and leggings. "I'm Iblis, but I guess you won't help me now because of that" I say with a sigh. No one will help someone who is a lava monster….

_Chaos' POV_

I look at "Iblis" and wonder why someone would have a name like that. He's not the flames of disaster, he's just an odd hedgecat. "Hey, you don't look to be the flames of disaster, you seem to be a hedgecat." I say, hoping we can take him to a port so he can go elsewhere. RavenCool looks at me and says. "He might be the flames, but whatever happened in Mobius is water under the rocks, I say. You need some help, Iblis?" I know this might not end well….Oh why am I trying to kid myself! I've wanted to be out of the master emerald and do something fun! The hedgecat smiles and nods and stands, looking at me for a second, and then looking away. That was odd, but I saw a spark in his eye, like he wanted to prove something.

_Iblis' POV_

I'm wondering why I'm such….an odd animal in mobian form. I thought I would be a dinosaur, but hedgecat works too. I walk with the wolf, RavenCool, and the chao/elemental Chaos back to the wolf's home. "We are here!" I hear her yell. "My teleporter is almost done; just give it a few minutes." I sigh; happy the wolf will be able to get me home. Wait do I even have a home? I don't, the sad truth sinks in, making me wish Mephiles was here, and he would know what to do. But older brother ISN'T here, so I will think of something. I hear a sudden explosion and turn around and see that man that found me in flame form. "Eggman Nega, are you apart of the good-bye party?" I hear the wolf say with a laugh, she is messing with this guy NOW?! "No, just wanted to collect my lava monster!" The egg man yelled, and I know what he wants, he wants me…..I learned from talking with Chaos and RavenCool a lot about them, and Chaos is like me, both of us just got free… "You want me?! Come and get me, you egg person!" I yell, getting ready to fight. I hate that I'm wear only shoes, gloves, and socks right now….

_Normal POV_

The hedgecat jumps at Nega's cockpit on the egg mobile, trying to attack with lava. Nega sees this coming, and shoots a claw out that grabs Iblis. "Now that I have you, I will take out your little friends here." Nega says; ready to fight the chao/wolf duo. "Hey let him go!" Chaos yells and jumps on the egg mobile. Nega uses the free claw to try to hit the mutant chao. Chaos leaps and lands on the top of Nega's cockpit and starts to punch it. Nega yells "You aren't part werehog, you won't break my cockpit!" and attacks with the free claw, hitting Chaos. "!" The chao jumps, but hits the pod holding Iblis with as much power as he can. The pod breaks, and Iblis lands on the ground, face first but ok. Nega flees, thinking the chao won't wait for him to attack back.

* * *

Well then, next part will be up sooner or later! Hey sun god, mind saying the stuff I put on your paper? Solaris: Oh yes! *puts on reading glasses* RavenCool doesn't own Eggman Nega, Iblis, me, Chaos or Mephiles, Sega does. The form of Iblis in this, RavenCool the GRey Sol Wolf and this story are owned by her though. Mephiles: How long do I have to be here...oh, Review please, gets me freed from this human sooner.


End file.
